Never Gonna Give You Up
by Waddlebird
Summary: So there's this new chick, right? She's a babe and all, but she's getting in the way of my business. I can't have some girl up in my turf. I'll get rid of her before that happens. LashOC
1. Medulla's Petri Dish

**Title:** Never Gonna Give You Up  
**Rating:** M for strong language, sexual situations, and violence  
**Summary:** So there's this new chick, right? She's a babe and all, but she's getting in the way of my business. I can't have some girl up in my turf. I'll get rid of her before that happens. LashOC  
**Note:** Sky High belongs to its proper owners and I am only a girl with a creative imagination.

* * *

"I hear she's from Hero High." Will whispered, glancing between the girl and his group of friends. They had never really had a transfer student. There had been Frederick from Germany, but he had only visited for a week. Fortunately as his big mouth and power to know people's darkest secrets had been royally upsetting. The group chattered amongst themselves feeding off the excitement that spewed out of the rumor mill.

"_I_ heard that she was grown in a petri dish by Mr. Medulla." Said Zach, leaning towards Layla with a juvenile grin smeared on his face. His bleach blonde locks bobbed up and down, nodding to the adventurous claim.

"I heard that you were out of your mind." Magenta scoffed. It was so predictable of him. By this time, she shouldn't be fazed by his antics at all. "I bet that was a nightmare you had after watching some cheesy scarefest." Her childish mocking tone didn't disrupt his joyous nature.

"SILENCE!" hollered their gym teacher. The students quickly reacted with grimaced faces and covered ears. Coach Boomer was very well known for his mouth. And maybe those too short shorts. "As you kids probably know by now, we've got a slab of fresh meat. Get up here and show us your moves, Wallace."

"Her name is Wallace?" A nearby student remarked to his friend.

_Damnit. _The girl swept one of her brown curls behind her left ear and hesitantly made her way onto the circular platform. It wasn't difficult to make her way through the crowd as there wasn't any. The students hadn't warmed up to her and were still giving her the treatment suitable of a leper. Standing up there, she could feel every pair of eyes boring into her and her heart began to race. If she hadn't been so fair skinned, she was sure that her face would've paled. _Fake it, until you make it._ With a low breath, the girl swung her head to right and gave a girly grin to the audience.

"What can you do, kid?" Boomer adjusted the cap on his head and poised his pen to the clipboard, ready to scribble. This girl had sidekick written all over her, head to toe. He knew it. Hell, he shouldn't have to wait through her boring performance to label her.

"Well, I _can_ kill people with my mind."

"What?"

"Mind control, sir." She yelled over the crowd reverberating with surprise and alarm. Why had she already sabotaged her reputation here? She didn't need this; it was only the first day. What she really needed was to keep her big mouth shut. Play it safe, that's what.

"Hmm," the coach grunted, his eyebrows rose at her scrawny frame. He couldn't say that he expected such power from Brunette Barbie. "It's been decades since we've had one of you around." He would have to keep his eye out on this-glimpsed down on the profile before him-Brigit. The man noted something on the paper then stretched his arms out wide. "Bring it on."

"Dude, you think she's gonna kill Boomer?"

"Shut up, I wanna see this!"

Her hand shot to her left wrist clutching onto the wide black band adorned with a bright blue jewel that flickered under the luminescent lights of the building. The girl flung it as hard as she could, up to the gym's high ceiling. The students' eyes followed it hard until their sight dropped swiftly to the whack below. Another. And another. Then a last muted one. The clipboard lay silently on the ground next to the gym teacher's tennis shoes. Just as the students were beginning to question each other about what the hell was going on, their coach had fallen to his elbows and knees. Hysterical sobbing erupted from the man, his whole body heaving with emotion. Calloused hands ran maniacally through his dark hair, over and over again. The room echoed with his stifled swears and cries. The girl lifted her arm upwards and let the bracelet slide delicately onto it. Just as fast as it had begun, it ended.

Boomer's sputtering cut off roughly, deep coughs arriving from the back of his throat. His breathing hitched with them and the hot sniffling. Slowly, the damaged man rose to his feet, wiping his face with the sleeve of his track jacket. Dropping his arm, everyone could now see his tired and darkened face amid puffy eyes that were ringed with red. His head pointed down at the linoleum floor, he muttered one word. Hero. She didn't deserve to have that right. She would just end up like the last of her kind. Before anything else could happen, the gym teacher was already on his way down to the locker rooms, down to his office. He needed his flask and he needed it now.

This was going to be one hell of a year.


	2. Power Players

_Snap._ Her hazel eyes popped up at the boy crouching in front of her. He smirked mischievously at her, rising up to stand next to his chunky pal. The girl had been so spacey since her little performance. With the absence of their teacher, the rest of the students were busy with updating each other on their exciting lives. She was sure they talked plenty about her. That's why she couldn't join in. It would look psychotic for her to exchange stories and giggles right after demolishing a man's soul. God. Why had she done that? She could've made him do the chicken dance, sing a silly song, tell them his life story. _Anything_. She was supposed to play it cool, not make herself into a sideshow.

"You know, class is over." It was; everyone had shambled out of the gym minutes ago. The girl quickly stood up, her hands scrambling through her mustard colored bag. Covering her face, she read from the crumpled schedule mumbling the words on it. The boy grinned widely at his friend. This was gonna be a piece of cake. She was definitely taller close up, but still a sheep. If she didn't know that, he'd make sure to educate her. Treat her like a sidekick, and she'd become one. He was the leader and some telekinesis chick wasn't gonna change that. He had the schemes, the power, and the ambition. She'd be his special super soldier. "What's your name, gorgeous?"

She eyed him suspiciously quirking a brow at his cheeky remark, but couldn't help being flattered at his charm. She wasn't one to blush and instead felt a giddy heat in her head. The girl wasn't used to a whole lot of attention, at least not the positive kind or of the other gender. The reason for that was a mystery to her, but she had been often told she was a little off. How normal can you be when you can bend civilization to your whim? "Brigit." A small friendly grin spread across her lips. She wouldn't get anywhere if she continued this unlucky streak. The boy was a tad taller than herself, but what was most noticeable was the striking black and white striped sleeves he was wearing. His friend reminded her of a stack of pancakes oddly enough. It was an odd day anyway.

"Well, Brigit. I'm Lash and this here is Speed. And we have quite a uhm, a what's the word?" He looked over at his friend who only replied with a blank look. Who was he kidding? Speed wouldn't know. Preposition? No, that was some word that he had no idea what it meant. "We have quite a proposal for you. That's right. And if you accept in the next five minutes you get all of this." His voice lingered on the words while his hands traveled from his chest to his hips. It was a ridiculous sight and he knew it. But the girls got a kick out of it. He knew that, too. His dark eyes locked with Brigit's and for that slight moment he felt that this introduction was a bigger event than he had predicted. She was sold and there would be extraordinary outcomes. God, this feeling of power was arousing. Lash wished he hadn't brought Speed along. He was unnecessary like a knife to a gunfight. Speed was exactly that. Still, he needed the muscle for now.

No, wait, he didn't. With Brigit, they'd become a sexy villainous duo, leaving the chump behind. Boy, he was getting ahead of himself. Hell, they had just exchanged names and he was already planning out their villain costumes. "See, we have a very prosperous business on the school grounds. Meaning, we're the power players. That demonstration you gave us was very impressive." Lash wet his lips with his tongue, nodding at the words. Alright, he may have rehearsed this little presentation of his, but it was with good reason. Cause of that saying about first impressions and them being good or whatever. "And I'm thinking-" Speed stopped him from continuing with a dull jab in the chest with his stubby elbow. "_We're_ thinking that you would be a great addition to the team." Damn, he was so smooth.

The only thing that could quell her obnoxious giggles was a restraining grin that rose to one side. If their parents had actually named them that, she would lose it. It was a little early in the day to adopt pseudonyms. Lash reeked of confidence and corruption. The combination wasn't appealing to Brigit's new life at the school. She was supposed to be a good girl with a clean slate and all that jazz. She'd make sure it would happen. "This is all so flattering." The girl expressed through eyes enlightened with joy. "But it's not my style. Sorry, kids."

Kids? Kids? She had just called Lash and Speed, the doom duo, kids. This would not stand. They wouldn't allow such an off-hand comment from a nobody like her. Speed watched his friend's face that couldn't hide his disappointment. Perhaps, there would be another mind controller. Who was cute. And goes to their school. And would join them. Yeah, right.

"Until you grow a brain and join us, get used to this." Lash smirked with an evil glint in his eye, and before anyone could say a word, he had snatched Brigit's bag with his greedy right hand. He stood in place while his arm snaked up towards the gym's ceiling. Her new bag for school was now hanging on a hook so many feet above her. She watched it swing delicately, speechless, not noticing the spiraling striped arm descend. This was definitely no Hero High.

A smug grin was plastered on Lash's face. He wasn't resting on his laurels though. No sir. He had learned that an important aspect of any evil-doing, sometimes even more important, was the snarky last line before a dramatic exit. He was always thinking about it since he couldn't depend on Speed for those kinds of things. Hell, he talked for him like Speed was a mute or something. That was far from the truth though. Speed could be the most loud and obnoxious person ever, especially when found with a beer or two. Yes, he had it. Yes, now he just had to deliver it like it's nobody's business.

"Welcome to Sky High." Lash gave a pompous bow with his hand swooping in circles as he folded himself in half. His body rose up in a slumped cocky posture with the same satisfied smile on his face.

"Have a nice day!"


End file.
